iVisit my uncle Joey
by seddierox13
Summary: Joey Tribbiani has a niece named Sam Puckett who has her own web show. He invites her to visit and she takes her friends Carly, Freddie and Spencer with her. They'll have loads of fun! Shipings:Sam/Freddie, Joey/Phoebe. Read & review! Rated T for safety.
1. We're going to New York!

Chapter 1

"Hey, guys, guess what?" says Joey coming into Monica's and Chandler's apartment. Chandler is watching TV so he turns his head to Joey, and both Mon and Pheebs are sitting at the table when Phoebe yells:

"YOU BOUGHT ME A TIARA!"

Everyone looks at her in surprise.

"You want a tiara?" Joey asks her.

"Only since I know about myself!" she exclaims as he shrugs and walks over to the fridge. He takes out a chicken leg and starts eating it while they're all staring at him. Chandler finally reacts:

"Will you tell us the big news or do we have to buy you a tiara and choke it out of you?" he smiles at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, right, sorry. You all know my niece?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, that Amanda girl." nods Monica.

"No, no, no, the other one. Sam Puckett. You haven't met her."

"Then, how are we supposed to know her?" Phoebe asks. Joey opens his mouth to speak but then closes it again. After that he simply walks out of the apartment.

* * *

"Hey, guys, guess what!" says Sam, coming into Carly's and Spencer's apartment. Carly and Freddie are sitting on the couch, watching TV, and Spence is working on his latest sculpture. He turns to Sam and asks her:

"Your mom finally managed to get your cat to work?"

"No...? Anyway, what is that supposed to be?" she says pointing at Spencer's sculpture. He looks offended and then Carly shouts:

"Just tell us!"

"Okay, okay! My uncle Joey called and he said he wants me to visit." she explains.

"What does that have to do with us?" Freddie asks her.

"He said I could bring my friends, so, I'm asking, you three, if you wanna go. It's just for a few weeks."

"Where does your uncle live?" asks Spencer.

"In New York."

"I suppose Carly and I could go." he says.

"I doubt my mom will let me go." says Freddie and sighs. Sam walks out and is back after few minutes:

"You can start packing, Freddork. Your mommy's waiting for you."

"How did you do that?" he asks her.

"I've got my ways, Benson. We leave tomorrow. See you all at the railway station at 9 am!" and with that she's out the door.

* * *

Joey's in his apartment, waiting for Sam to call. He takes a little plastic plane and starts playing with it. The phone rings.

"I'm sorry. We'll have to stop the flight immediately!" he says in a girly voice and then drops the plane, making crashing noises. He rushes over to the phone and picks up:

"Hello, this is pilot Joseph Tribbiani, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Joe, what's up?" his happy niece's voice appears on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Sam! When are you coming?" he asks.

"I'm gonna be in New York tomorrow, around noon, I think."

"Great! You know where my apartment is?"

"Yup, I know everything, uncle Joe! See ya!" she says happily.

"Kay, bye!" he puts the phone down. The minute he does that, Ross comes into his apartment wearing a brown coat and a black briefcase. He greets Joey:

"Hey, Joey, what's up?"

"Hi, Ross! How's the nerdy thing you call your work been?"

Ross gives Joey an offended look and changes the subject:

"Mon told me that you wanted to say something about your niece, umm... Samantha Puckett!" he clicks his fingers when he rememberss the name.

"SAM!" Joey corrects him angrily.

"Okay, but she says you didn't tell her anything about Sam."

"Yeah... I forgot." he smiles. Ross just stares at him while Joey continues to play with his plane.

"Joey, are you gonna tell me?"

"Oh, right. She's coming to visit tomorrow." he says, snapped from his thoughts.

"I better go tell that to Mon. She's must be panicking right now cause she doesn't know if she has to clean anything." Ross says heading for the door.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

"What can I get you?" says the train-waitress.

"I will have a ham sandwich. What about you, dork?" I ask Freddie who's sitting next to me. Spence and Carly are sitting in the front.

"I'll have the same." he says. The waitress goes away.

"How come you're not eating vegetables?" I ask him.

"Well, my mom can't see me, so..." he crosses his hands and puts them behind his head, then sighs and closes his eyes. Ilaugh. He suddenly opens his eyes:

"Did I just make Sam laugh?" I laugh again.

"Oh, shut up, dork!

He closes his eyes again as a smile appears on his face.


	2. We're in New York!

**Hello, people of Earth! Sorry for waiting for so long for this story to be updated (hehe, a lot of for's). Anyway, here's chapter two! :)**

iVisit my uncle Joey (Sam's POV) Chapter 2

''So…''

''What?!'' I asked the nerd sitting next to me.

''Nothing. I was just trynig to start a conversation.''

''Whatever.'' I said and turned back to the window. Soon, we'll be in New York and I'll finally see my uncle Joey. I can't wait to meet all of his friends. That Chandler guy seems to be a lot of fun. Joey says his wife Monica is insane about cleaning. Carly might meet up with Rachel. They're both girly and love fashion. Phobe should be fun. Joe says she's really pretty, nice and most of all, fun to be around. He seems to like her a lot. And then there's Ross. I could totally see him and Fredweirdo getting along. I mean, come on! The dude loves dinosaurs!

''I gotta go to restroom.'' said Freddifer.

''Like I care.'' I answered. He shrugged and got up.

~Joey's POV~11 am~

I rushed into Monica's and Chandler's apartment, very excited that I'm gonna see my neice in an hour. Everyone was already there. Girls were at the table, probably just chatting or gossiping. Ross and Chandler were on the couch, Ross watching some nerdy programm (Discovery channel or something) and Chandler sleeping with his mouth wide open. As soon as Monica saw me, she came to me with a worried expression on her face.

''Do you think Samantha will mind about the dirtiness of my apartment?'' she asked pointing to her perfectly clean living room where Chandler started snoring quietly. She obviously didn't think her place was clean so I had to say something to comfort her. It's not like Sam would mind if it was dirty.

''Of course not, Mon. She's related to me!'' I said. She let out a sigh of relief.

''Thank God!'' she exclaimed and went back to sit at the table. I decided it was time to describe Sam to them and tell them how to act while around her.

''Guys, listen to me.'' I started. Everyone except Chandler turned to look at me.

''Now, I'm gonna tell you a little bit about Sam. I want you all to be prepared when meeting her cause she's my favorite niece in the world and I've got like ten nieces or somewhere around that number…'' I trailed of thinking about how many nieces I actually had. I saw them all staring at me.

''Anyway, there are a few things I'd like you to know about her.'' I continued and then cleared my throat.

''First of all, NEVER call her Samantha cause she will kick you in the places that you've never been kicked. Second of all, do NOT steal her food and especially not ham. And third of all, never take a bet with her even though how much you're sure of yourself cause she'll always find a way to beat you.'' and with that I finished my 'speech'.

''Fine, Joey, don't worry.'' Said Ross. I nodded. And then I remembered something.

''Hey, guys, I forgot to tell you; she's bringing three of her friends here, too. Mon, do you mind if two of them stay here with you and Chandler at the guest room?'' I asked her.

''Yeah, of course, but then I better get to work.'' she said and burst into her guest room with a broom in her hand. I just shrugged. Rachel looked at Mon weirdly and changed the subject.

''So, Phoebe. How's the tiara thing going? Were you able to steal it?'' she asked the blonde in front of her.

''Unfortunately, no.'' Pheebs answered with a sad look on her face. She really wants a tiara. It would look gorgeous on her. Everything looks gorgeous on her. I sat on the chair in between her and Rachel. Ross went back to watching Tv. I was just sitting there in silence while the two girls were chatting about random things. I didn't even notice the time passing by as I joined the conversation about changing diapers. One word: weird. It was already 11:45. Chandler was snoring very loudly by now.

~Sam's POV~11:45

The train stopped. We were in New York! I dragged the nerd to the exit by his hand, not even bothering about waking him up. We took our luggage and met up with Carly and Spencer outside the train. I made Spencer buy us some ice creams. We walked out of the railway station and called a cab.

As we got in I told the freaky driver the adress. He smiled, showing some of his golden teeth, and started driving. He barely had _some_ hair on his head. I always found guys with no hair creepy, but this was far more creepy. He tapped his fingers on the wheel while mumbling the song that was playing on the radio.

After a fifteen minute drive we were finally in front of my uncle's building. I couldn't wait to see him. We took our luggage and went into the building searching for the apartment number 20. We finally found it. This is it, I thought, then knocked on the door.

**Aparantely, not most of people are fans of iCarly _and _Friends. If you liked it and want me to continue then, review!!! I only got two rewievs for the first chapter and that made me very sad, see?---:'( Hope you liked the chapter, bye! Review!**


	3. Introducing everyone

**Yo, it's moi! I bet your all very happy to see me! Here's another chapter of iVisit my uncle Joey!**

Chapter 3(Joey's POV)

There was a knock on the door. I quickly got up from my chair, rushed to it, grabbing the doorknob and pulling the door open. There she was. A big smile appeared on her face as she saw me. No words were spoken. We hugged, both grinning like crazy. I haven't seen her in years. What is she, like fifteen, now? She's grown a lot. We pulled away from the hug and I finally noticed the other people behind her. They must be her friends.

''Oh, my God, Sam. You look beautiful! I haven't seen you in, like five years, I think.''

''Six.'' she corrected me.

''Hi, I'm Ross!''

''Jesus, Ross! You scared the hell out of me.'' I said to Ross that was behind me. He smiled his geeky smile and shook hands with my niece.

''You're the dude that works with dinosaurs, right?'' Sam asked and Ross nodded.

''Oh, my God, that's so cool!'' I looked at the brunette teenager standing right behind Sam. I guess his name was Freddie, the nerd. Ross was so surprised his mouth hung open.

''Y-you like din-dinosaurs?'' he stuttered. Freddie nodded and Ross's eyes almost fell out. Heh, that would be a fun picture. Except Freddie, there were two other people behind her. A tall guy with brown hair and a girl with dark brown hair.

''Hi, I'm Carly and this is my brother Spencer.'' she smiled and we shook hands.

''Hey! I'm Rachel!'' a voice behind me squealed and I, once again, jumped from surprise.

''Guys, you gotta stop doing that!'' I yelled, but they ignored me. Monica and Phoebe came in the hallway too and I started introducing them.

''Pheobe, this is Sam. Sam, this is Phoebe. Monica, this is Carly. Carly, This is Monica. Rachel, this is Freddie. Freddie, this is Rachel. Sam, this is Monica and this is Rachel. Carly, this is Spencer. Phoebe, this is Monica. Ross, this is Rachel. Sam, this is Freddie.'' I was confused with all the names and they were too so I accidentally pushed Freddie on Sam. They landed on the floor with a loud thud, him on top of Sam.

''Dork, get off of me!'' my neice shouted. Freddie blushed and quickly got up.

''I'm so sorry, you guys. I just-I got so confused and...''

''It's okay!'' Sam said.

''Okay, let's go inside.'' I suggested. We all entered the apartment. Freddie and Ross were talking about... well, something nerdy, I think, and Rachel and Carly were discussing the newest fashion something...

''Who's the drooling guy? Chandler?'' Sam asked pointing to the couch where Chandler was resting totally oblivious to the world around him. I nodded in response.

''Wow, this apartment is gorgeous.'' Sam's friend Carly said.

''Thank you.'' Monica smiled goofily. There was a big silence that was interrupted by a very loud snore coming from Chandler.

''Jesus, Mon. How can you be married to that?'' Sam joked. At least I hope it was a joke. Apparently everyone thought it was so they laughed and Sam shrugged it off walking to the refrigerator. She took a chicken leg and started taking big bites of it. That's my niece.

''Aw.. You guys are so similar to each other.'' Mon said as she saw Sam eating.

''We sure are.'' Sam answered with her mouth full. We all sat down at the table and started sharing our life stories. I found out a lot about Sam. She's not that good in scool. Neither was I so I guess that's not weird.

''So how are we gonna organize? The girls in our gest room and the guys at Joey's apartment?'' Monica asked.

''Actually, I'd like to be in my uncle's apartment, if that's okay?'' Sam asked looking towards me.

''Of course!'' I said.

''Can Spence, Freddie and I check out your guest room?'' Carly smiled.

''Sure.'' Mon said. They walked in and I heard Carly's squeling:

''Oh, em, Gee! This room is perfect! Spencer, we have to stay here!''

''I'm cool with staying here.'' her brother answered and they got out of the room.

''So, Freddwardo! I guess your staying at my place!'' I yelled with a smile on my face.

''Yay. Your both gonna call me nicknames...'' he said sarcastically.

''Let's get you guys unpacked.'' I said as we walked to my apartment. I led them to the bedroom next to mine and told them to unpack. There were two beds in there. Sam took the one next to the window and Freddie the one next to the wal. Well, actually Sam made him take that one cause she wanted to have the view when sleeping. I left them unpacking and went back to Monica's and Chandler's apartment. Chandler was still sleeping.

''Sleeping beauty, wake up.'' I said and shook his shoulder. He lifted his head up rashly and said:

''Did I miss something?'' I just smiled.

**And there it is! Hope you liked it and hope you'll review! Tell me your ideas and wishes and if they're good I might put them in the story. I'm not sure when I'll update next, but I hope it'll be soon. Don't forget clicking that little white-greenish button down there! Buh-bye! xx**


	4. Unpacking and homemade cookies

**Hey, guys! What's up? Here's a new chapter for this story and it's dedicated to my mom who's reading it, because she loves F.R.I.E.N.D.S so much. Anyway, enjoy!**

iVisit my uncle Joey, Chapter 4:Unpacking

Sam's POV

''Move your nubbish butt off my bed right now!'' I practically growled upon seeing the nerd in my private space. I had just come out of the bathroom after putting all my hygiene stuff on the shelves, such as shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste and toothbrush... Well, that's actually everything. Even though I know I'm not gonna use the half of it.

''I'm sorry, I just wanted to see New York from up here.'' Dorkface apologized.

''Then get off my bed.'' I gestured slowly to him as if he were an idiot. He just rolled his eyes and moved away, walking towards his bed and sat down. I started unpacking my clothes to put them in the closet that was in the room. Uh, great. Fredface and I are gonna have to share it.

''So, what are we gonna do today?'' he asked and leaned against the wall, bringing his knees up and putting his arms on them. Just when I was about to answer, one of Joey's friends burst into the room.

''Everybody, stop what they're doing!'' the dark-haired woman yelled, her blue eyes open wide.

''What happened?'' I asked and looked towards the dork who just had a blank expression on his face, staring out the window. What's wrong with that dude? Usually he'd be all frantic, but now he didn't even budge.

''Do you know what's the only thing I love more than packing?'' she looked my way.

''Your husband?'' I tried guessing.

''UNPACKING!'' she exclaimed, rushed towards me and grabbed the clothes from my hands. Oh, missy, you found the wrong person to mess with.

''What do you think you're doing, lady?'' I shouted and caught a glance from Freddiot who had a 'please, don't do that, Sam' look attached to his nubbish little face.

''Oh, I'm sorry, Sam. I just wanted to help you guys unpack beecause I love it so much. By the way, Carly and Spencer are already unpacked and eating my homemade cookies over at my place.'' she explained herself.

''Did I hear someone say something about homemade cookies at Monica's?'' my uncle's voice filled the room. I turned to see him standing under our door frame smiling from ear to ear.

''Yeah, they're on the kitchen table.'' Monica said.

''Later.'' he turned around walking straight across the hall.

''Don't eat everything!'' Monica shouted to him and he responded by giving her a thumbs up just before closing his apartment door.

''I don't think he'll listen to me.'' She said to us with a 'used to it' look on her face.

''So you guys want me to unpack your stuff?'' she grinned.

''Yeah, sure.'' Fredward said.

''My suitcase is all yours.'' I smiled towards her. ''But I already unpacked the bathroom stuff.''

''Aw, man! That's my favorite part!'' she whined like a little baby. Freddenstein and I both gave her confused looks.

''I didn't even touch my suitcase.'' he said.

''And that's why you get an extra cookie!'' she smiled widely at him, a smile which he returned.

''If Joey didn't eat them all.'' she added. ''Go on, hurry.'' she told us and we exited the room, leaving her behind to unpack our stuff. I think I might like her.

''You're giving me your extra cookie.'' I said to Freddie.

''I know..'' he opened the doors for me.

As we entered Monica and Chandler's apartment, the smell of freshly made cookies filled my nostrils and I ran up to the table where Joe was playing with two pieces of heaven. I picked five of them up and put them all in my mouth at once. Everyone looked at me in amazement and I realized that Joey was having problems putting two cookies in his mouth while I already chewed up most of my five.

Rachel had her hands on her hips and her eyes focused on my full mouth, Chandler's eyebrows shot up regardless to his tired face, Ross's eyes made their way to look at me instead of some nubbish channel he was watching, Phoebe, who was sitting next to Joe, looked astonished, and Joe had a terrified look on his face. Spencer, Carly and Freddie looked as normal as ever, coz they were used to it.

''What?'' I stuttered with the cookies in my mouth.

''You put five cookies in your mouth?'' Rachel put a finger to her chin thinking. I nodded.

''You do realize that Joey was trying to do that for seven years?'' Ross told me.

''Yeah, ever since high school.'' Chandler added.

''Well, that's sure not new to us.'' Freddo said coming from behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. What a weirdo...

''Joey, are you okay?'' I heard Phoebe ask him.

''I can't believe you just did that!'' he exclaimed with a squeaky voice and watering eyes. He was known to over react. Obviously... He got up from the chair and started running to the door then opened it.

''Joey, wait!'' I shouted after him. He stopped and looked at me.

''Why, so you can hurt me more?'' he yelled while Monica exited his apartment into the hall.

''Hey, Joey.'' she said.

''Sam hurt my feelings.'' Joe told her and entered his own apartment whilst Monica shrugged and came in here.

''I got you guys unpacked!'' she said cheerfully.

''I'm gonna go talk to Joey.'' I said

''I'll go with you.'' I heard Freddie telling me. We went to Joey's apartment and straight to his room. I tried opening the door, but it was locked.

''Ugh,'' I groaned in frustration. ''Go get my bobby pins. I left them on my night stand.'' I ordered Freddork. He nodded and went to our door that was closed. He pushed the doorknob, but didn't notice that the door was cut in half and the lower half didn't open, just the upper. So he fell over into our room and I burst out laughing. I went over to see him lying on the floor.

''I probably should've mentioned that the door was cut in half.'' I said smirking at him.

''Yeah, that would have been good to know...''

**Tnx for reading! Now all that's left is to review! Oh and check out my story Shipwrecked, I just added a chapter!**


End file.
